wow_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
WoWRpg Wiki
Welcome to the World of Warcraft Rpg Wiki What is WORLD OF WARCRAFT: THE ROLEPLAYING GAME ? You’ve clicked those units and completed those quests online. Now is your chance to make Azeroth and the stories of its heroes and epic battles truly come alive. With World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game(or just WoW RPG), you can explore the world of Warcraftat your tabletop, in sagas of your own making. The WoW RPGis a tabletop roleplaying game,also called a pen-and-paper roleplaying game. Imagine you and a bunch of your friends, sitting around a table, eating pizza, drinking sodas, and inventing stories set in the Warcraftworld. That’s what the WoW RPG is all about. Each player creates a character that represents his alter ego on Azeroth, much like in the World of Warcraftcomputer game, except for one player: the Game Master. The Game Master (or GM) controls everything except the other players’ characters. need to create epic characters and forge your own legends in the Warcraft world. The other books provide additional options: more character types to play, more loot to discover, more foes to overcome,and more lands to explore. Azeroth will never be the same! Players and GMs Two types of players exist in WoW RPG: players and Game Masters. A player controls a hero, his alter ego in the game world. This hero can be anything the player envisions, from a potion brewing troll witch doctor to a goblin in a giant suit of steam armor. The player roleplays his hero and decides his actions. The Game Master has a much larger job. The players control the heroes (also called player characters, or PCs); the GM controls everything else. He controls the heroes’ opponents, the townsfolk, and all the other people with whom the heroes interact (called nonplayer characters, or NPCs). He also controls the world, including the weather, the seasons, and the adventures that are available. He is the driving force behind the game. Dice The WoW RPG uses a variety of funnysided dice, available in any hobby game store. A “d20” is a twenty- sided die. Similarly, a d4 is a four- sided die, a d6 is a six- sided die, and so on. “2d4” means roll two d4s and add the results together. “2d6+5” means roll two six- sided dice, add the results together, and then add 5. Creating a Character Character creation is a vital element to any roleplaying experience. Building a hero from scratch makes it a much more personal experience for the player than simply choosing a pre-made character. It requires thorough planning on the part of the player and input from the GM, not to mention the rest of the party. Your character will fill a vital role in a team, and it is important to make your character unique and to avoid redundancy. Unlike in the original Warcraft RPG, PCs in World of Warcraft the Roleplaying Gamestart at 1st level, better representing the wet-behind-the-ears adventurer. Although their adventuring experience is minuscule compared to the likes of Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall, they still have some experience in the world; the everyday farmer and merchant are considered 0-level nonplayer characters (NPCs). This Section Includes: [[Abilities|'Abilities']] [[Choose a Race|'Races']]' ' [[Choose a Class|'Classes']] and more. Skills Skills represent areas of specific expertise that characters develop through training and practice. With each level, a character receives a number of skill points depending on her class, which she uses to “buy” ranks in skills. This chapter explains how skills are acquired, the abilities that modify skills, the circumstances in which characters can use skills, and how to put all these rules into practice in your game. It also describes the many skills available to characters in the World of Warcraft RPG. Skill Points Using Skills :: Retries :: Untrained Skill Checks :: Favorable and Unfavorable Conditions :: Time and Skill Checks :: Practically Impossible Tasks :: Extraordinary Successes :: Checks Without Rolls :: Combining Skill Check :: Ability Checks Skill Description Feats Feats are special characteristics, talents or abilities that all characters possess. They allow heroes to do things they ordinarily could not do, or improve on abilities they already possess. Feats represent the extra training and knowledge that heroes acquire before they begin their careers, and their continued improvement as they gain experience. Every character begins with one or more feats, and gains an additional feat at his third character level and every three character levels thereafter. Many classes grant bonus feats to their members. Unlike skills, you do not buy feats with points. Each time your character gain a feat, you simply choose one for which your character meets the prerequisites. The choice cannot be changed thereafter. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse